Tis The Season
by Kylara Kitsune
Summary: Snowball fights and Christmas songs, hot chocolate and present wrapping... It must be Christmas in Twilight Town.
1. Hallowe'en

**AN: Since it's nearly Hallowe'en, it seemed appropriate to write something seasonal. So, here's my take on Hallowe'en in Twilight Town. Prompt number 32 - "Night".**

The moment the sun had set, Twilight Town was swarming with teenagers in costume. The little kids had already returned home with bulging bags of sweets, parents hurriedly ushering them inside. Just as well, because Twilight Town on Hallowe'en looked completely different from usual. Carved, glowing pumpkins decorated almost every window, and the inhabitants were unrecognisable. It was a night for scaring each other, a night of playing tricks, of accepting dares that wouldn't normally even be considered. A night, in other words, where the rules just didn't apply. Nowhere was this more evident than Yuffie Kisaragi's house.

Two hours previously, Yuffie and Tifa had dragged an unsuspecting Cloud Strife into said house, and proceeded to stuff him into a costume. Cloud wouldn't have minded so much, if the costume had been anything else. Anything at all. A short pink dress, complete with fairy wings and tiara, however, was really testing the limits of what Cloud would tolerate. The make-up was just one step too far.

"I won't wear it, Yuffie. I won't."

"You already are, so shut up and let me finish."

A final layer of lipstick and his costume was deemed complete.

"I look ridiculous."

"Cloudy, it's Hallowe'en. You're allowed to look daft. Remember Leon last year?"

He did indeed. Leon had been forced into some kind of toga-style outfit, and Cloud had struggled to keep his eyes off the brunet all night. Leon hadn't looked silly at all, but it wasn't a good idea to start an argument with these two. You just never won. As for being called Cloudy, he'd told her hundreds, if not thousands,of times, that his name was Cloud. She just didn't listen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

In the park across the road, a ghost and a vampire perched in a tree, cackling like witches. They were putting the final touches to a plan that had been conceived months ago, and had taken a great deal of preparation. They weren't, of course, really a ghost and a vampire- they were Demyx and Axel, respectively. A bag was clutched tightly in Axel's hand - it contained a hoard of eggs and flour that they'd collected and carefully hidden over the last few weeks, specifically for Hallowe'en. The local shops wouldn't sell those items to teenagers in the days before Hallowe'en, in a vain attempt to stop incidents such as the one about to happen. A certain hyperactive teen was about to get absolutely covered in the stuff. Dropping silently to the ground, they strolled casually out of the park, towards their chosen ambush site.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I dare you..."

Kairi and Naminé turned to see who had spoken. Those three words were never ignored on All Hallow's Eve, because it was a case of "anything goes". Rikku, the bubbly blonde who'd only recently moved to Twilight Town, approached, grinning. Yuna and Paine, her best friends, followed closely behind.

"I dare you," she repeated, "to investigate the haunted mansion. Tonight."

Kairi shrugged. Naminé, beside her, shuddered. "Now?"

"If you like."

"We'll meet you later, then. Outside the station?"

Rikku nodded. "You have to bring something from inside, to prove you went in."

"No problem."

The trio left, and Naminé let out the breath she'd been holding. "They say it really is haunted, Kai."

"Load of nonsense. Besides, all we have to do is creep in, grab something, and leave. Sixty seconds, no more."

They walked, arm in arm, in the direction of the mansion. In the dim light from the streetlamps, they looked identical. Matching purple wigs, and similar costumes, one black, one white. Naminé, who normally wore white, was being the dark witch, while Kairi represented light. Almost a role-reversal, and one that they performed nearly every year. Even so, it still confused people.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sora, in typical Sora style, had concocted a costume that was totally outlandish and outrageous. He'd made (yes, actually made) a moogle costume, complete with red pompom. He'd spent all day practising his moogle speech, and had driven everybody mad with repetitions of "kupo kupo kupooooo!" Roxas was walking around with his earphones in and the volume loud, while Riku wore earplugs. Secretly, both were wondering if a gag would be the better option.

Riku looked very dashing as a Port Royale pirate, while Roxas had donned a pointy hat and blue cape, calling himself Merlin. It was customary for someone to poke fun at the old man who thought he was a wizard - this year, it was Roxas's turn.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A small stone pinged against the window, followed by a second, shortly after. Zexion stood, stuffed his textbook back into his schoolbag, and opened the window. Outside were Axel and Demyx, grinning widely.

"Zex, get down here!"

As he started to clamber out of the window, onto the tall oak tree just outside, his mother's voice could be heard, shouting. "Zexion, you'll be grounded until you're thirty if you dare go out tonight!"

"I'm already grounded," he muttered. "It can't get worse."

Seconds later, he was running down the street with his friends; he wasn't going to miss Hallowe'en for anything.

"Everything's set up - we're just waiting for Sora to arrive." Axel grinned, a pretty scary sight anyway, but the vampire fangs made the expression look pure evil.

"He'll be here sooner or later."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It had taken a while to persuade Cloud to leave the house in his costume, but he had, eventually. He was beginning to wish he'd worn a wig, just so he wasn't instantly recognisable. Axel had already wolf-whistled and called him "gorgeous". He'd have fled back inside if Tifa hadn't been gripping his arm tightly, and if it hadn't been for the confounded high heels, which were making him wobble.

"Don't know how you girls walk in these shoes, really, I don't."

Yuffie and Tifa sniggered. "Practice makes perfect, Cloudy. Besides, they make your legs look great."

"Yuffie, please tell me I didn't just hear you say that."

"She's right, you know." Cloud spun around, lost his balance and ended up sprawled on the floor. Leon was the last person he'd have expected that comment from, but it had just happened.

Tifa took Yuffie by the arm and dragged her away. "They don't need an audience right now."

Cloud attempted to get back to his feet, but stumbled again. This time, Leon caught him before he hit the ground.

"Thanks."

"Do you think you can make it home without any more accidents?"

"Doubt it."

"Then I'd better walk the lady home."

Cloud glared. "If I wasn't wearing this stupid costume..."

"But you are." Leon let his gaze wander up and down Cloud's body. "And it suits you."

The intense gaze made Cloud look away, before he did something he might regret, like kiss Leon. That last comment had been dangerously close to flirtation. "I saw how you watched me, last Hallowe'en. This year, it's my turn."

Cloud couldn't be certain which of them made the first move, but the kiss was fierce, heated, something they both needed.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"This doesn't feel right, Kairi."

They were outside the gates of the mansion. Naminé had reached out a hand to push them open, then drawn it back, sharply.

"We're not going to damage anything."

"I don't think we should even go in there."

"Wait here, then. I'll go in. I'll be back before you know it."

Kairi slipped through the gate and darted up the steps to the entrance. "It's locked, Naminé." She returned to the gate. "We can't get in there, so the dare's off."

"That's a relief."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ready, aim, fire!"

A bombardment of eggs and flour rained down from the tree onto the unsuspecting Sora, who squealed in indignation and jumped back. "Don't you guys ever get sick of that?"

The culprits leaped down, and shook their heads. "That's one trick that never gets old."

"Do it to someone else next year, ok?"

"Sure thing, Sora." The grin on Axel's face showed that there was no way he'd choose another target. Sora just took it so well.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next morning, the inhabitants of Twilight Town breathed a sigh of relief. Hallowe'en was over for another year. Soon, this lot wouldn't be teenagers any more, but it didn't look as though they were going to grow up and act like responsible adults. At least, not on Hallowe'en.

**AN: I have plans to make this a series - do one-shots for different holidays. Good idea or bad idea? You tell me.**


	2. Bonfire Night

**AN: Ok, this one is based on Bonfire Night. For anyone who doesn't know, Bonfire Night is celebrated in England on 5th November. Its origins are medieval, when Guy Fawkes tried to blow up the Houses of Parliament in the Gunpowder Plot. Wikipedia will have more details. Prompt number 3 - "light". Sorry it's so short - I was lacking inspiration, but still wanted to post something.**

The fire crackled, shooting orange sparks high into the dark night sky.

"Remember, remember, the fifth of November, gunpowder, treason and plot!" Sora's attempt at a creepy, evil voice wasn't remotely scart, and we all just laughed at him. Shrugging, he threw a handful of sticks onto the blazing fire.

Five nights ago, we terrorised the inhabitants of Twilight Town, but tonight, everyone's gathered around the bonfire. Well, everyone except Axel, who's busy setting up the fireworks. I wasn't convinced it was a good idea (I'm still not, as it happens), what with his pyromaniac tendencies, but he did volunteer to help, which is rare. He'd only find some way to sabotage it if he wasn't officially involved.

With a whoosh and a bang, the first firework shot up into the dark night sky, exploding in a shower of coloured sparks. We cheered, watching the rest of the display enthusiastically. At the end, Axel reappeared, looking incredibly pleased with himself. I couldn't help sniggering - he'd obviously got a little too close, as some of the spikes in his hair were singed.

"Think it's funny, do you, Roxas?"

I nodded, still laughing. He was trying so hard to look serious, and it just wasn't working.

Next thing I knew, I was being carried, unceremoniously, away from the warmth of the bonfire. It was surprisingly dark, even though it wasn't really that late in the evening. When Axel eventually put me down, I reached up to play with his hair, inspecting the burnt ends.

"You're supposed to be sympathetic, Rox. After all, it is a tragedy."

He knew only too well that I wasn't going to have any sympathy for him. Instead, I kissed him. We could do this, away from the lights, away from the crowd. Our friends and family knew about us, and were fine with it, but some of the town's older residents were openly disapproving. Though we didn't care about what they thought one way or the other, we were somewhat sick of trying to explain, or simply being glared at. This was just so much easier for us.

"Axel! Roxas!" Sora ran up to us, excited as always. "We've all been looking for you."

"Well, you found us." We hadn't been gone more than five minutes.

The food was being served - a Twilight Town tradition that involved everybody making something, bringing it along to the celebration, and then eating far too much. We followed Sora back to where the rest of the gang were waiting, arms around each other's waists. The look in Axel's eyes hinted at what was to come later, when we got home. As if I needed confirmation, he whispered in my ear.

"There's something I want, but it's not food, Roxy."

I know I was blushing, I always do when he makes comments like that. You'd think I'd be used to it by now.

**AN: I'll Be Your Lie asked for a Thanksgiving one. I know the basic idea behind Thanksgiving, but it'd be really helpful if someone could give me some more details about what actually happens (and exactly when it is - I know it's November, sometime). I'm willing to have a go, though.**


	3. Thanksgiving

**AN: I think I've just about got this published in time for Thanksgiving. Prompt 87 - "food" (which I gather is the main point of Thanksgiving anyway).**

When Riku opened the door, he was wearing a very fetching apron, with pink ruffles and pictures of hearts on it. Roxas, Axel, Demyx and Zexion all took one look at it and roared with laughter. Glaring, he ushered them all inside, where Kairi and Naminé sat in the lounge, sharing a bottle of champagne.

"I hope there's some of that left for us, ladies."

"We brought plenty - it's in the fridge." Kairi waved one hand in the direction of the kitchen, and Axel started to move. Before he reached the door, though, there was a tremendous crash, a squeal, and Riku's exasperated voice shouting, "Sora!"

Axel sat back down hurriedly, deciding it was probably safest to stay put for a while. If Sora was in the kitchen, that was a bad sign. Actually, why had they all agreed to eat Thanksgiving dinner at Sora and Riku's place anyway? Oh yes, that was it. Nobody else wanted to cook all that food.

"That's the second thing Sora's dropped since we've been here," mused Naminé. "At this rate, there won't be much of a kitchen left."

"Who's going to brave the wrath of Riku and get some more drinks?" All eyes turned to Roxas, who'd asked the question, and then to Kairi.

"Who, me?"

"Riku doesn't get mad at you."

"Oh, alright." Slowly, she stood up, and ventured bravely into the disaster zone that was the kitchen. Before long, she'd returned with more champagne and four extra glasses.

"So, what was it this time, Kai?"

"One of the serving bowls, and it was full of potatoes. Sora's still cleaning it up while Riku sorts out some more."

"Oh dear."

It wasn't long before the six guests started to smell something burning. Sora raced into the lounge and dived behind a sofa. "Protect me, please!"

Riku appeared in the doorway, somehow managing to look absolutely furious while still wearing that ridiculous apron. "Sora, I know you're in here." Glaring round the room, he asked where Sora was hiding. Six hands pointed to the sofa that the brunet was cowering behind. Eventually, Sora stood up, a sheepish look on his face. "Explain to them, Sora, why we no longer have any dinner."

"I... um... forgot to take the turkey out of the oven." He looked so apologetic that it was impossible not to feel sorry for him.

"Never mind, guys. We'll cope." Naminé smiled, hoping to ease the tension in the room.

Axel reached for the phone. "Anyone for pizza?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

By the time the vast mountains of pizza arrived, Riku had calmed down, the kitchen had been restored to its usual state, and the unfortunate turkey, now thoroughly burned, had been disposed of in the dustbin.

Raising his glass, Demyx made a toast "to pizza delivery services, without which, we'd be eating cremated turkey tonight."

Peals of laughter greeted this statement, even from Sora and Riku. "I'd just like to apologise for making such a mess of everything today."

"Sora, don't worry about it. We don't mind eating pizza, do we?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Though everybody thoroughly enjoyed the day, it was one of those incidents that stuck firmly in everybody's memory, and would be mentioned occasionally at future gatherings. Every time, Sora would blush, and Riku would bury his face in his hands.

**AN: So, another holiday over. Christmas is coming up next, and what will these guys get up to then?**


	4. Christmas

**AN: I wanted to get this online before Christmas, and I just about managed. Happy Christmas to all my readers! Prompt 46 - Family.**

Something cold and wet hit Roxas in the back of the head, and water dripped down his neck. He knew, without turning round, that Axel had been the one responsible. Casually, he stretched out a hand, scraping some snow off the wall beside him.

"Now, now, Roxy. Don't do anything you might regret." Axel had fallen into step beside him.

Roxas grinned, an evil gleam in his eyes. "I'm not going to regret this." The handful of snow was dumped onto Axel's head, flattening the red spikes.

"Start running, Roxy."

Roxas ran, Axel following close behind, flinging snowballs. Through the streets of Twilight Town, dodging round other people, they chased. Gradually, the others started to join the chase - Riku and Sora, Kairi, Demyx. Others watched from the sidelines, well bundled up in winter coats - Naminé, Zexion, Leon and Cloud. It was the first snowfall of the year, a few days before Christmas, and this chase happened every year. Like on Hallowe'en, most people considered them too old for such childish behaviour, but they loved it.

The chase ended, as it always did, in the park. Known as Radiant Garden, it was the perfect place for an all out snowball war. Bellowing taunts across the park at each other, Axel, Roxas and the rest hurled snowballs indiscriminately until they felt too cold to continue. Roxas, huddling behind a tree, out of sight of Axel, decided it was time to go back inside, and started to walk towards the exit. He was pelted with snowballs from all directions, but simply kept walking. Before long, everyone else had followed.

A few minutes later, they were all crowding through the door of Axel and Roxas's house, stamping their feet to get the snow off their boots, pulling off hats, gloves, coats, unwinding scarves. Kairi headed for the kitchen, wasting no time. Her hot chocolate was as much a Christmas tradition as the snowball fight. In the lounge, Demyx had sprawled on a sofa with Zexion, and was singing loudly.

"Oh, the weather outside is frightful,  
But the fire is so delightful,  
Since we've no place to go,  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow."

It wasn't long before they were all gathered in the room, a mug of hot chocolate clutched in everyone's hand, singing along with Demyx. A fire crackled merrily in the hearth, and the lights on the Christmas tree twinkled brightly. Presents, wrapped the day before, were piled high underneath it. The extravagantly wrapped gifts, covered in ribbons and bows, had obviously been done by Axel, who revelled in it. The simpler packages had been wrapped by Roxas, who simply didn't have the patience to battle with miles of sparkly ribbon.

The group of friends sat there, singing and laughing, long into the night. Anybody watching would have thought they were a very close family, and that (although none of them would ever admit it) was exactly how it felt.

**AN: Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!**


	5. Valentine's Day

**AN: Valentine's day, Axel/Tifa. Prompt number 80 - "words".**

She knows what I feel for her, and I know she feels the same about me. We don't need to keep telling each other constantly, like some couples do. People like that make me sick, because it's totally unnecessary. But on one day every year, the whole world goes mad and everybody is expected to publicly declare their love for their partner. Oversentimental nonsense, as far as I'm concerned, and Tifa isn't bothered either. However, last year I didn't send her a card or present for Valentine's Day, and almost got lynched by her workmates at Strife's Delivery Service.

"If I were Tifa. you'd have been dumped for this." A brunette named Aerith, whom I'd always considered a rather gentle individual, surprised me with her declaration.

"Publicly humiliated, I'd say." Kairi, best friend of Sora and Riku, feisty but not vindictive is how I'd have described her, normally.

"Is that all?" Yuffie scared me slightly. I'd seen her demonstrate her ninja skills once, and I knew she'd be good in a fight. "I'd do something much more drastic... once I'd thought of a suitable punishment."

Somehow, I'd emerged unscathed from the ordeal, and vowed not to let it happen again. They're usually such lovely women.

I looked up Valentine's Day, and traditionally it was a day for sending declarations of love anonymously. Committed couples were not expected to participate. I shuddered to think what St Valentine would make of the celebration now.

Still, I'd learned my lesson. I selected an appropriate card, bought champagne, chocolates and flowers. That was the easy part. Figuring out what to write on the card was more difficult. I've never been good with words. To be specific, it was three simple words I particularly struggled with. I'm sure you can guess what they are. I've never told Tifa I love her, never needed to. I prefer to show her, either with surprise presents or in the bedroom. I'm much better at that, and Tifa accepts me the way I am. I've tried, believe me, but the words "I love you" just get stuck in my throat and I can't get them out.

Eventually, I open the card, pick up a pen and write a simple message.  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Tifa. Love Axel."  
I hope it's sufficient for those friends of hers. I attach the card to the flowers (I know roses are traditional, but she much prefers freesias. These ones are red, my one concession to tradition) and walk into the offices of Strife's Delivery Service. Aerith, at the front desk, looks more than a little surprised, but waves me through. I knock on Tifa's door, she calls "Come in". Her eyes widen when she sees me, and what I'm carrying.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Tifa."

"Same to you, Axel." She opens the card and stands it on her desk, places the flowers in water and practically throws herself at me. "You didn't have to do this, I know you hate it."

I kiss her, holding her close. She tastes of something I can't describe, something that's uniquely Tifa. I groan as she presses herself against me, sliding her hands under my shirt and running her nails up my back. It's so tempting to pick her up and walk out, or simply ravish her here, in her office, but I can't. She's at work, and I know she's busy. I can wait until tonight, surprise her with the champagne and chocolates when she gets home.

It isn't until I hear a wolf whistle from the open doorway that I tear myself away from her. Yuffie is standing there, smiling with approval.

"Much better than last year, Axel." She walks away, leaving us alone agian. I lower my head to murmur in Tifa's ear.

"Next year, let's just go away somewhere for Valentine's Day."


End file.
